realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Auppenser
Auppenser Intermediate Deity Our Lord of Reason, the Serene One, the Master of Thought Symbol: An eye centered within a hexagonally shaped gem Home Plane: Dweomerheart Realm: The Tranquil Grounds Alignment: N Portfolio: Psionics, serenity, personal autonomy, enlightenment Worshippers: Blues, duergar, monks, psions, psychic warriors Cleric Alignments: NG, N, CN, LN, NE Domains: Balance, Mentalism, Protection, Psionics, Strength Favored Weapon: kukri Auppenser is a strong-minded deity given over as much to deep contemplation as he is to decisive action. The god of psionics possesses a calm demeanor, as one completely confident in his clear-thinking ways. He strives to uphold the Balance wherever psionics are involved. Worshipped by all manner of psionic beings, the fair-minded deity has long been an advocate of the magic within one's personal being. In the days when Jhaamdath was expanding, the Lord of Reason served as the empire's patron deity. He is an amicable god who took great pains to foster psionics in communities wherever his church took hold. Auppenser appears as a youthful, robust, raven-haired and purple-eyed man of lithe muscle and catlike grace. His wise face is framed by a peaceful expression of thoughtfulness. He dresses in a simple flowing robe of purest white. History/Relationships The deity of psionics was an aloof god who interacted little with the other deities of Faerûn. Auppenser pledged obeisance to Mystryl but in reality he was his own master who sought to free himself from the internecine politics of his godly brethren. His church was most powerful during the heady days of the Jhaamdath Empire, and it was that kingdom's destruction that spelled the deity's demise. Worship of Auppenser all but ceased in the years following the drowning of Jhaamdath, an event that would have sent the god to a certain death if not for the intervention of Mystra. Mystra, reluctant to let the mystical art of psionics such a terrible loss, placed Auppenser in a deep slumber from which he has just begun to stir. The entire destruction of Jhaamdath coupled with the slumber of the god of psionics brought about a centuries-long decline in psionic practice. It is only recently that awareness of this forsaken area of magic has cultivated renewed interest in its study. Dogma Develop the latent abilities within you for that is your power alone. Psionics is the ultimate art of magic and you are its practitioner. Through lifelong dedication, strive to unite your will with your physical form to become one. Only through the unrestrained union of one's mind and body can the magic of psionics truly be mastered. Throw off the yoke of any who would impose tyranny upon you. Likewise, do not ever force another to submit to your will. Free your mind, free yourself and you have only just begun the path to true psionic mastery. Free others, open their minds to the Invisible Art, and you will show them way to Auppenser. Church and Temple Auppenser's clergy included clerics, monks and psionic characters of all types. Clerics of Auppenser were known as Psiarchs. Cloistered members of the church dwelled in temples and monasteries dedicating themselves to understanding the mysteries of the mind. Wayfaring psiarchs openly preached their lord's philosophy of personal strength through psionic development and promoted discourse that explored the myriad abilities of the mind. The church of Auppenser was well established throughout the Jhaamdath Empire although its organization was loose and not hierarchically structured. Each Jhaamdathan city boasted several large temples and monasteries while towns usually had a single, small center of worship. These temples were usually domed, colonnaded rotundas of white stone. Larger temples contained numerous private chambers for individual worshippers seeking solitude to pray, to compose one's thoughts, and to seek divine guidance for greater enlightenment. The church of Auppenser zealously opposed slavery, a pious belief that frequently brought the church faithful into conflict with slave-owning kingdoms, most notably Calimshan. Prayers Clerics of Auppenser prayed for spells in silent and unmoving meditation. This conservation of action allowed the mind to focus inward for greater personal introspection. Rites: Followers of Auppenser selected a time of their own choosing for when to worship their deity. Each day at the same time, the follower was expected to pray and meditate. Failure to pray at one's chosen time was considered not only a terrible lack of devotion but was also counted as a grave offense to Auppenser who values personal discipline. Herald and Allies: Auppenser traditionally sent an amethyst dragon as his herald. The psionic god was known to bestow udoroot seeds upon his favored faithful. His planar allies consisted of rilmani and gem dragons. Deities: Auppenser, Ilsenine. Deep Duerra Granted Power: You gain Wild Talent as a bonus feat which provides you with a reserve of 2 power points and grants you status as a psionic character. You are now able to take psionic feats, metapsionic feats, and psionic item creation feats. You do not, however, gain the ability to manifest powers simply by virtue of having this feat. The domain spells listed below are psionic powers from the Expanded Psionics Handbook (XPH). These powers are treated as divine spells when you cast them. You do not expend power points when casting these spells and you cannot augment them by expending power points. 1 Conceal Thoughts: You conceal your motives. 2 Thought Shield: Gain PR 13 against mind-affecting powers and SR 13 against mind-affecting spells. 3 Empathic Transfer, Hostile: Your touch transfers your hurt to another creature. 4 Mindwipe: Subject's recent experiences wiped away, bestowing negative levels. 5 Adapt Body: Your body automatically adapts to hostile environments. 6 Personal Mind Blank: You are immune to scrying and mental effects. 7 Ultrablast: Deal 13d6 damage in 15-ft. radius. 8 True Metabolism: You regenerate 10 hit points/round. 9 Timeless Body: Ignore all harmful and helpful effects for one round. March 14, 2005: MONASTIC SERVANT OF AUPPENSER Before the coup that destroyed Jhaamdath's psiocracy, monastic servants were the priestly wayfarers of the empire, wanderers who went beyond their empire's borders to spread the message of their deity, Auppenser. Skilled in both mind and body, monastic servants set the example of how devotion to Auppenser was empowering and ennobling. Their actions promoted psionics and the worship of Auppenser - and their chosen profession was seen as but one of many possible way of merging these two areas. Monastic servants were expected to be of sound mind and body. Personal discipline was seen as the utmost sign of respect to Auppenser. Nothing was ever done to excess be it drinking, eating, or sleeping. Self-restraint, meditation and moderation were the means to true enlightenment and perfection of self - honorable goals embraced by the god of psionics. Tireless enemies of slavery, monastic servants worked openly and unflinchingly against those nations who traded in enslaved beings. Their actions brought the peaceable but ever expanding psiocratic empire of Jhaamdath into frequent skirmishes with the slaving nation of Calimshan. After the coup, the new regime mercilessly persecuted those monastic servants who vocalized loudly their disapproval of the empire's new and unbalanced direction. Monastic servants were frequently imprisoned, tortured and publicly executed as traitors for speaking their mind. The monastic servants rightly feared that the radical changes in the Jhaamdathan Empire would ultimately be its undoing. While the form of the empire's doom was unforeseen, the followers of Auppenser believed that only an equally terrible act would restore the balance to the region. Unfortunately for all past and future practitioners of the Invisible Art, that terrible act would nearly wipe out all knowledge of psionics and do dire harm to the god of psionics The elven magic that destroyed Jhaamdath also killed most of Auppenser's monastic servants. The impact on Auppenser was just as devastating. Greatly diminished in power, the god of psionics was sent into a deep slumber by the goddess of magic. The few monastic servants who survived had neither home nor the guidance of their deity. They spent their days in isolation around the shores where Jhaamdath once stood. The servants were also watchful for retribution from Jhaamdath's enemies who took great delight in tormenting Jhaamdathan survivors. Auppenser has only recently shown signs of stirring from his sleep. The cause of his slow awakening is unknown but it may be tied to a greater awareness of psionics in areas near to the ancient lands of Jhaamdath, particularly Hlondeth and other yuan-ti populated areas. No monastic servant of Auppenser has existed for centuries. Detailed knowledge of the class exists in a few places most likely beneath the waves recorded in some permanent form such as a psionic stone or buried by a surviving monastic servant who sought to leave a reminder of who he was for a future generation. A new church of Auppenser would have many obstacles to face - the most important being how to awaken their deity. It is very likely that an awakened Auppenser would reward such worshippers with an Initiate of Auppenser feat to replace the Servant of the Fallen feat. Hit Die: d8 REQUIREMENTS To qualify to become a Monastic Servant of Auppenser, a character must fulfill all the following criteria: Alignment: Any neutral Skills: Concentration 8 ranks Spellcasting: Able to cast 3rd level divine spells Feats: Wild Talent (or substitute the Psionics domain if using the domain from the beginning of this thread); Servant of the Fallen; Psionic Meditation Domain: Balance (or Psionics if using the domain from the beginning of this thread) Patron Deity: Auppenser Special: Can never have cast a spell or used a magic or psionic item to dominate or control the mind of another being. CLASS SKILLS The Monastic Servant's class skills are: Concentration (Con) Balance (Dex) Climb (Str) Craft (Int) Heal (Wis) Jump (Str) Listen (Wis) Knowledge (psionics) Knowledge (religion) Psicraft (Int) Spot (Wis) Swim (Str) Tumble (Dex) Use Psionic Device (Int) Skill Points at Each Level: 2 + Int modifer Weapons and Armor Proficiency: Monastic Servants gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Spells per Day: When a new monastic servant level is attained, the character gains new spells per day as if she had also attained a level in one of her divine spellcasting classes. She does not gain any other benefit from a character from that class would have gained (bonus feats, etc). If a character has more than one divine spellcasting class, she must decide to which class she adds each level of monastic servant for purposes of determining spells per day and caster level. Class Level BAB Fort Ref Will Special Spells per day 1 +0 +0 +0 +2 Psionic Discipline, Sublime Transference +1 level divine 2 +1 +0 +0 +3 Path of the Servant +1 level divine 3 +2 +1 +1 +3 Strength of Will +1 level divine 4 +3 +1 +1 +4 Greater Path of the Servant +1 level divine 5 +3 +1 +1 +4 Sudden Intuition +1 level divine 6 +4 +2 +2 +5 Final Path of the Servant +1 level divine 7 +5 +2 +2 +5 Quicken Focus +1 level divine Psionic Discipline (Sp): The monastic servant chooses one of the six disciplines available to the psion class. The powers from that discipline are now on the monastic servant's cleric spell list meaning that the monastic servant can prepare and cast powers from that discipline as if they were divine spells of the same level. These powers detect as both divine and psionics although they are divinely powered. A monastic servant does not expend power points when casting these spells and cannot augment them by expending power points. If a monastic servant is or becomes a psion, she must choose the same discipline. Sublime Transference (Ex): At 1st level, a monastic servant's class levels stack with any of her psionic class levels for purposes of determining caster level dependent variables of a manifested power (such as range, duration, etc.) and for purposes of meeting feat requirements. Additionally, a monastic servant with a psionic item creation feat can make psionic items using any psionic powers she knows (either from a psionic class or from psionic powers that she can prepare as divine spells). A monastic servant without any psionic class levels uses her monastic servant class level as her manifestor level when crafting psionic items. Path of the Servant (Ex): At 2nd level, a monastic servant must choose one of 4 paths to follow. Each path grants a bonus feat to the monastic servant even if she does not meet the prerequisites. If the character already has the feat, she gains no benefit. Path - Bonus Feat Path of the Walker - Mental Leap Path of the Warrior - Psionic Weapon Path of the Unarmed - Psionic Fist Path of the Certain - Ghost Attack Strength of Will (Ex): A monastic servant applies her Wisdom bonus to Fortitude saves and to her Jump, Swim, and Climb checks. Greater Path of the Servant (Ex): At 4th level, a monastic servant continues on her chosen path gaining an additional bonus feat. Path - Bonus Feat Path of the Walker - Speed of Thought Path of the Warrior - Greater Psionic Weapon Path of the Unarmed - Greater Psionic Fist Path of the Certain - Aligned Attack Sudden Intuition (Ex): A monastic servant applies her Wisdom bonus to Reflex saves and her Balance and Tumble checks. Final Path of the Servant (Ex): At 6th level, a monastic servant gain the final bonus feat completing her path. Path - Bonus Feat Path of the Walker - Up the Walls Path of the Warrior - Deep Impact Path of the Unarmed - Unavoidable Strike Path of the Certain - Wounding Attack Quicken Focus (Ex): A monastic servant can attempt to become psionically focused as an immediate action. The DC to become psionically focused as a free action increases by +5. This counts towards the limit of one immediate action per round allowed to a character. Category:Intermediate deites